


Sundrop

by SuperPsychoNutcase



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Guarded Rey, Hypnotist Kylo Ren, Making This Up As I Go, Maybe a little bit of NonCon, Obsessed Kylo Ren, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rey needs love, Rose just wants to be Rey's friend, Rose wants to help, Stalker Kylo Ren, Trigger words, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPsychoNutcase/pseuds/SuperPsychoNutcase
Summary: Rey has lived a hard life that has left her with trust issues. When new coworker and, dare she say, friend, Rose Tico, suggests she go to a hypnotist, Rey hesitantly agrees. It's damn time she conquered her fears.





	1. Mesmerize

**Author's Note:**

> Because hypnotism is a little creepy to me. :3
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Wars isn’t mine.

Kylo Ren had to be the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He was tall, 6’3 to be exact, towering over me like a tree I wanted to climb all over. His black hair was thick and lustrous, the kind of hair women paid thousands to achieve. His dark expressive eyes held me captive the very second I met his gaze. Though his nose was larger than usual, I found it and his plush lips endearing. He wore all black in what looked to be expensive garments, and all I tell about the man was that he was broad shouldered and most definitely hit the gym. Pale, alabaster skin was dotted moles, forming constellations I wanted to discover with my tongue. My face burned at the very thought. I looked down at the fluffy brown carpet, sneaking a peek up long enough to see his grin before lowering my eyes again. Riddled with fear that I would embarrass myself in front of this god made mortal, I thought over how I had gotten into this position.

I have trust issues. I admitted to myself long ago when I had passed on an opportunity with what could have launched me into the world of mechanical engineering simply because I didn’t like the look of the man offering it to me. He looked too much of one of my ex-foster father’s and I had to read all about the engineering team’s win at the national competition and how all participating students were offered internships at big time companies with nice salaries. I cried myself to sleep in my rundown college dorm to the sound of thumping music of another college party and my too perky roommate’s sexual exploits in the next room.

Though many have said I should see a therapist and talk out my problems, I refused to go near one. Not after my old high school therapist got a little too handsy with me. After the investigation was over, I was told by the detective that he was a pedophile that saw me as an easy target and I was made into the school pariah. Either I was the slut that seduced the well liked and handsome man or I was the bitch that overreacted by breaking his arm in two places. 

Now I worked for Solo Aviation building and fixing airplanes for Aviation Legends: Han Solo and Charlie “Chewie” Bacca. I got the job thanks to Rose Tico, a fellow college graduate from Georgia Tech, after she sought me out year after graduation. She learned that I was working at a sleazy junkyard for far less than what she said I deserved. She told her bosses all about the brilliant mechanic she went to school with, and that was enough for Han and Chewie to invite me to the team. They were nice at first, but my standoffish ways had since driven them off and they left me alone to my work. While everyone else at SA seemed like one big family, I was the odd one out, yet again. Being alone only bothered me sometimes. I was used to being the outcast. 

Which is why I had no clue what to do with Rose. The girl was constantly hanging around me, talking endlessly about her life and family. Her boyfriend, Finn Storm, worked in HR and seemed to accept me into their fold as soon as she introduced up. Poe Dameron, the unconfirmed heir to Han’s little empire and Finn’s best friend, welcomed me with open arms too. Despite their friendliness, I couldn’t bring myself to open up. It took six months before I agreed to go out for drinks with them.  
Settled at Maz’s Cantina with my back to the wall, I sipped at a soda with my coworkers indulged in booze. Finn and Poe got rowdy three drinks in and went to the bar to cheer over some sports game I couldn’t care less about. Rose had taken the opportunity to slide closer. “I’m glad you came tonight.”

I only shrugged and sipped on my drink. 

Rose sucked down her margarita and gestured for another. “You know, for all the years I’ve known you, I hardly know a thing about your life. Usually you’re so aloof and skittish that I wouldn’t ask, but I’m no longer sober and I’m dying of curiosity.” I didn’t say a word. “Oh, come on! Why are so secretive? It’s not like I’m out to hurt you or anything.”  
“Like I haven’t heard that before.” I snorted callously and winced. I hadn’t meant to say that, it just slipped out.

But Rose had finally gotten more than a one word answer from me and pounced on it, gripping it tighter than a bloodhound. “You say that as if you’ve been taken advantage of by everyone that’s ever known you.”

I heaved a weary sigh. “Not everyone, but no one stepped up to help me when I was.” I never had anyone in my corner telling me it would be okay. For years the only comforting arms I knew were my own.

Rose went from silly to dead serious in a split second. “I promise you, Rey, that I mean no harm. I just wanna be your friend.”

Perhaps it was the cloying scent of alcohol in the air, possibly the general good mood of the bar, or maybe I was just so sick of being alone that I decided to open up to another for the first time since elementary school. 

Rose sat and listened as I talked of my childhood in foster care and jumping from home to home. I never went too into detail, just only for the stories of those that well and truly screwed me over. Never interrupting me once, I was able to give her the cliffnotes of my pathetic life. I felt infinitely better by the time I finished. She gave me a moment to collect myself before addressing me.

“I get why you refuse to see therapists, both from your story and from my own experiences, but you can’t go the rest of your life with these issues. And I think I know someone that could help you.” She pulled a card out of her purse and slipped it into my hand. “Give him a call. I swear the man is magical.”  
I looked down at the fine print and scoffed. “Kylo Ren, Professional Hypnotist?”

Rose shot me a cheeky grin. “No joke! My sister died when I was in high school. Long story short, she was an Air Force pilot and her plane went down. I was fresh out of high school and I just went into a downward spiral. I’m talking drugs, beer, vandalism. My parents eventually found Kylo through a friend. Six sessions later, I’m clean and dealing with Paige’s death in healthy ways. I was able to go to college because of him.”

The thought of giving anyone power over my body was terrifying. “Is it safe?”

Rose nodded enthusiastically. “Of course! He is totally professional. And totally hot! He’ll basically go ever your options, what he’ll do, and you’ll both sign papers. Believe me when I say nothing is going to happen to you.”

His office was pretty, the decorations classy and not at all what I pictured a professional hypnotist’s office would look like. The walls were a gentle cream and the furniture a warm brown. There was a sofa, large enough for someone to lie down and a matching chair, no doubt Kylo’s seat. The coffee table was glass with a reclaimed wood base that held only a tea set and a metronome. Two bookshelves took up the far wall, making up for the lack of windows in the office. The top two shelves were brimming with frames of people I didn’t know, probably old patients and none of the subjects looked related to the man in front of me. The two middle shelves seemed to be dedicated to books, both medical and fictional, and the lowest shelf was occupied by six boxes. Each box was labeled: drawing, painting, sculpting, blankets, tissues, and snacks. There was a single nightstand by Kylo’s chair that comprised of two drawers that held the same reclaimed charm as the coffee table. A manilla file sat atop the stand, most likely with my name on it. The ceiling fan spun lazily above us and the light shone brightly on the room. It was warm and cozy, not and all what I expected. 

“You must be Rey Nimma.” His voice was deep and rich, caressing my ears like the softest velvet. “My old patient, Rose, had nothing but good things to say about you.”  
Like that, I remembered why I was here. Distrust came roaring back to the surface. “She had quite a few things to say about you too.”

Kylo smiled, showing off his slightly crooked but white teeth, and gestured to the sofa. “Nothing embarrassing I hope. Please sit and make yourself comfortable.”  
I sat with my back straight and hands firmly in my lap. 

My host eyed my posture with a raised eyebrow and gracefully folded himself into his overstuffed chair. He reached over and plucked the folder off the stand, opening it one handed with practiced ease. “We’re just going to be going over paperwork today. I’ll explain what will happen over the course of our sessions and general rules.”

Shifting uncomfortably on the soft leather, I nibbled my lip before voicing my fears. “You’re not going to make me do anything I don’t want to do, right?”

Kylo chuckled lightheartedly, “Like have you do the chicken dance anytime someone says ice cream?” He must’ve seen the anxiety on my face because his smile became very warm and understanding. His eyes glowed with kindness. “I swear to you that you are in safe hands. I took an oath to help others. Setting you up for public humiliation goes against my morals and would open me up to lawsuits. You are completely safe in my care.”

“I just don’t wanna be put in a vulnerable situation.” I had been in far too many for a single lifetime. Keeping my guard up mat be detrimental to my social life, but it kept me from being taken advantage of by the unsavory sort.

Kylo looked deep into my eyes with his piercing gaze. “I promise I’ll take care of you, Rey Nimma.”

The fact that he could look me in the eye without twitchy at all assured me that he was telling the truth. I relaxed into the sofa and we continued over the contract. He would be using his skills to help me overcome my mistrust in humanity and become a more sociable person. He went over things he wouldn’t do like setting up trip words in her mind that made her do outlandish things or use his skills to ferret out information to steal or harm her or anyone else. Kylo discussed payment methods, per appointment, which didn’t bother me as my job paid very well and I was habitually frugal. It was a simple contract that I had no problem signing. He was a doctor after all, as his framed degrees proclaimed, and took the hippocratic oath to cause no harm. I left with the hope that I could finally let go of the pain that had been ingrained into my psyche from childhood and move forward in life. Hopefully with some friends. 

*****

Rey Nimma is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and completely different from my previous dalliances. Her hair, held back in the cutest three bunned hair style, was a silky chestnut. Her dewy skin turned gold by hours spent in the sun. Hazel eyes haloed in yellow. A cute and pert nose above kissable, full lips. Her square shaped face was so lovely to him; dainty with a hardened edge. His Rey was a survivor. Half of him loathed the fact that she had developed the mindset, but the other half was so proud of her for rising above the obstacles in her life. 

Everything she has faced has led her to him. Once she realized just how perfect we are for each other, we’ll be together forever. Never again will she have that look of hesitance in her eyes when she looks at me. Only love. 

Until then, I'll just have to give her a few nudges in the right direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's hypnosis is doing wonders for Rey even after only a month of treatment. As her confidence grows, as does her crush on Kylo... and his obsession with her.

It’s been two weeks since my first appointment and I am already seeing a difference. Work at Solo Aviation was no longer a well paying duty but something to look forward to every morning. I became more approachable, Han coming over and even commenting on how much happier I looked. Rose and I made a point to go out every weekend, either for drinks or watching movies. The burden of my history still clung to my shoulders and I still distrusted others, but it no longer kept me from wanting to experience the joys of life. It was all thanks to Kylo.

Beautiful, perfect, amazing Kylo.

My heart fluttered happily as I practically skipped into his office. My last appointment ended with an epiphany. I opened my eyes after a session, more relaxed than I've ever been, and saw Kylo’s gorgeous face hovering over me wearing a smile. He complimented me, praised me for placing so much trust in him and for doing so well. I realized, as he was scheduling our next appointment, that I was developing quite the crush on my doctor.

Who could blame me? Kylo was just so… perfect. He was so kind and honorable, respecting my boundaries and knowing when to push and when to stop. And he was so good with children. Kylo showed me some of the hand drawn thank you cards from his previous clients, all of them growing up to be successful citizens. He was so humble about his own success, never bragging about what he’s accomplished on his own. Kylo always handled me so gently when he helped me to my feet after sessions.

I think I’m already halfway in love with him.

The door opened and there he was, a bright smile forming on his face as he took in my new look. “Wow! I see someone has gotten a makeover.”

Blushing under his scrutiny, I tucked my silky smooth and freshly shorn hair behind my ear. “Rose suggested it. She said I’ve been so much happier lately and well… I believe she said I needed a new look for the new me.”

Lying to Kylo felt like the darkest blasphemy, but I didn’t want him to know I had asked Rose to help me look more presentable. We had spent the entire weekend together shopping for clothes, shoes, purses, and jewelry. We had spent nearly an entire day alone in Rose’s favorite salon getting pampered and primped. I was waxed, plucked, scrubbed, and polished so much I felt like a new person entirely. Rose whistled at the finished product and said I’d have to beat men off with a stick. There is only one man I wanted all over me. 

"Do you like it” The question was whispered, frightened of the answer I might receive. 

Kylo pried my hand from my neck and held it as if it were fine glass, gazing into my eyes with an intensity that had me quivering in excitement. “You are the epitome of beauty, Miss Niima. How ever will I be able to focus on easing your troubles with such lovely legs on display? I may have to swaddle you in a blanket just so I can do my job.” 

Giggling into my softer, manicured hand, I allowed Kylo to pull me into his office. 

He poured me a glass of water and helped me onto the couch, making certain I was comfortable before we started. Kylo draped a warm and fluffy blanket over me, to keep him from being distracted he joked, and dangled a pocket watch over my head. I had thought the trinket cliche when I first saw it, but Kylo insisted it worked in keeping my focus on a single object. The sessions were working, so who was I to complain?

Kylo flexed his dexterous fingers and the watch began to swing. My eyes followed along as his velvet smooth voice began to overwhelm my senses. “Relax, Rey, you are safe in this space. Let all your worries fade away into the background of your mind and allow yourself to drift off. I will count down from ten and when I reach one you will fall into the realm between sleep and awareness. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two… Sundrop.”

*****

Rey’s eyes shuttered as her body awoke at my command. Her legs shifted under the blanket as she strained to ease the ache that blossomed in her center. I dropped the watch on the carpeted floor and fell upon the woman of my dreams with fervor. Her soft pants and moans of pleasure were music to my ears as I worked her up into a frenzy. The blanket was cast aside and I partook in the delight of her wet heat.

“Oh, my sweet girl. Look at you. So lovely in your new dress. Aren’t you glad you followed my directions?” I stroked her silky, delicate lips with a single finger and grinned at the euphoric keen that spilled from her delectable mouth. Still, as much as I adored the sounds I alone was able to wring from my ray of sunshine it wasn’t a proper response. “Answer me, sweetheart. Aren’t you glad you followed my orders?”

“Yes, Kylo.” Rey’s voice was light and breathy. The passion in her voice made my cock twitch in eager anticipation. I wanted to be inside her, ached to lay claim to this exquisite creature writhing on my couch, but I couldn't. Not yet. She will be awake and aware the day we become one. I will make her my own when she begs it of me.

Until then, I had 45 minutes to give her body and subconscious mind a thousand reasons why she should take me as a lover, a husband, a master. And she will enjoy every second

*****

"Eight… Nine… Ten." Snap

I emerged from the best sleep I ever had with a smile on my face. The aches and pains that came with being a mechanic were gone and replaced with a pleasant buzz. I stretched with a happy mewl, content as a cat in the sunshine. I looked up and saw Kylo looked rather satisfied. He held out his pale, immaculate hand and I took it without question. I was pulled to a sitting position, only then noticing the slick coating my panties. My inner walls fluttered around nothing, bringing to my attention just how empty I felt. Another pulse in my pussy had my locking eyes on the only specimen that I wanted to fill the void inside me. 

His gaze was warm and steady as he regarded me with affection. "I feel like we hit a breakthrough, Miss Niima. By the end of next month, you'll be living life to the fullest with the burden of the past to weigh you down."

Elation flooded my mind at the thought of finally being able to let go of my history. I was sick of letting old hurts dictate my life. As I started thinking about it my joy faded into despair. Once I overcome my mental blocks, I won't need Kylo anymore. I would probably never see him again. He would move on to other clients and wouldn't spare me another thought. I would just be another one of his success stories. 

I shook my head and tried to set aside my feelings. "That's… wonderful to hear. You've done so much for me already. I'll bet you're eager to fix me and get me out of your hair." Shit! Why did I say that?

Kylo only grinned and took my hands in his. "To be honest, Rey, I find that I rather enjoy your company. Yes I wish to ease the pain of your past, but it would please me greatly if I could keep seeing you."

My heart raced in excitement. "I would like that too."

He beamed at me, his smile doing naughty things to my insides. He snuck a peek at his watch and his brow furrowed. "It seems we've gone over our time today. Let's get you scheduled for next week."

My eyes widened in horror. "Fuck! I'm so sorry. I hope your next client isn't too mad." Now I won't be able to sleep tonight thinking about depriving someone else of their appointment time. 

"No worries. You're my last victim for the day." Kylo stood up and helped me to my feet. He led me back to the waiting room, his right hand still clasped round my left. The bitch that manned the greeting desk was gone for the day, so he had to input my next schedule himself. I made to leave the waiting room, bidding him a whispered farewell, only to be stopped by a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You mentioned in your trance today that you were upset that your car broke down. I could drive you home if you like. I would feel better knowing you got home safely. I don't trust public transportation."

The fact that I accepted his offer so quickly is a testament to how far I've come. And it's all thanks to him. 

He collected his bag and guided me with a hand on the small of my back. I didn't say anything about the way his thumb rubbed circles into the fabric of my dress. I giggled when he opened the door to his limited series TIE Silencer. The leather was butter soft and felt sinfully delightful against my skin. It's scent paired with Kylo's cologne made me dizzy in the most pleasant way. I heard him chuckle before the engine purred to life. 

The ride to my apartment was silent but comfortably so. I fell asleep halfway through the ride and woke again to his gentle caresses outside my building. I didn't remember what I had dreamed, but it must have been hot. My legs were weak and my legs twitched in the aftermath of what felt like a fantastic orgasm. Upon seeing his amused grin my face began to burn with embarrassment. I hoped I didn't moan in my sleep. "Thanks for driving me home. I hope you didn't drive too far out of your way."

"I'm not too far from here. It was no trouble at all. I'm just glad you're safe." He reached across from me and opened my door. So close to my face, he sent me a flirtatious wink before pulling away. "You want me to walk you to your door?"

Feeling particularly brave, I tapped his nose with a finger and smirked, "Buy me dinner first and then we'll talk."

"I'll clear my weekend." Kylo winked seductively and kept a hand on my hip as I climbed out of the car. He didn't leave until I waved from my window, making certain I got home safe and sound. My core throbbed with my heartbeat. I could see myself with him: getting a house, having kids, growing old. Kylo is the kind of man you grab tight and hold on to until your heart stops. And I wanted it. 

I used my new vibrator to get myself off before falling asleep. I dreamt of Kylo fingering me to completion on his office sofa and in his luxurious car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down. I think there will only be one more before the finale. Apologies for any mistakes, I have no editor. Just point them out to me and I'll fix what I can. :3


End file.
